


Facade

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Disguise, Kinks, M/M, TMNT, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 4,158 One shot<br/>Summary: Set in the 2007 movie verse. Long after the defeat of the Stone Generals the brothers continue to bond as a team. One brother in particular wishes for a different kind of bond with the most hot headed team member.<br/>Pairing: Raph/Don<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest, language, adult concepts/situations</p><p><b>~~!!</b>Winner in the 2014/15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition: (Erotica Section) Best Tcest 3rd Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Kiriban prize for dragona15 on deviantArt who likes a spicy situation as much as I do. Preview art by dragona15  
> 

            _It was a dark and stormy night . . . ._

            “No it’s not,” Don said aloud as he tossed the book aside, “just a boring one.”

            Rising from his bed where he’d been attempting to find a book that would hold his interest, Don left his room in search of a diversion.

            Since quitting his job as an IT tech support specialist, Don had plenty of time to work on projects and most of the major ones had been completed.  Lately he’d been out of sorts, unable to settle down to anything new and basically uninterested in things in general.

            Mikey had closed down his Cowabunga Carl operation at the same time that Raph had given up being the Nightwatcher and all four of the brothers were focused on continuing their ninja training.  It felt good to have Leo back leading their team; his intensity and strong will were exactly what they needed to give them a purpose again.

            Leo and Raph didn’t have nearly as many disagreements but of course that didn’t mean they had none.  One of their arguments in particular had stuck with Donatello not because it had been any more singular in its fierceness than others, but because he’d inadvertently been dragged into it.

            They had returned to crime fighting with Master Splinter’s blessing.  Though Raph was pleased about that, repeating his favorite mantra that the criminal element of the city might be guilty of a lot of things but being quitters wasn’t one of them, he preferred a bold approach.

            Being the ninja that he was, Leo didn’t approve.  He felt strongly that because they had trained in Bushido that stealth was their master and ‘show boating’ had no place in their work.  The mild dig at Raph’s ex-persona had set the hot head off and he’d proceeded to explain in graphic terms how effective the Nightwatcher had been.

            Both Mikey and Don had stood aside to let them hash it out.  When it got to the point where they were simply repeating old arguments, Mikey had gotten bored and jumped in to ask them if there was a point to the fight or did they just get off on arguing.

            That had gotten their attention.  Mikey’s innuendo wasn’t lost on them and both had vigorously denied what he was alluding to. 

            Since Leo’s return, he and Mikey had discovered a mutual attraction for one another and had become partners.  The family’s easy acceptance of their choice spoke volumes about their turtle heritage; no one actually thought twice about it.

            Don was secretly jealous of the way Mikey had gone after Leo.  Mikey was bold and straightforward and Leo had responded to that immediately.  If Don could have found a way to comfortably emulate that tactic, he might have tried it with Raph, because the genius was head over heels for his red banded brother.

            He’d hoped that Raph returned those feelings and would come to him instead, but he had to admit defeat on that.  Hints had rolled off of Raph’s shell and Don had come to the conclusion that his brother wasn’t into him.  It probably had to do with the disdain that Raph had shown towards him during the time Don was supposed to be leading their team. Once Don had admonished his brother by telling Raph that he thought fear was the best way to accomplish things but that he was wrong.  Raph had responded with such a quick and aggressive show of force that Don had flinched.  It was then that Raph had laughed at him and said he’d proven his point.

            How was Don to ever recover his brother’s esteem after that?  Raph respected strength and assertiveness, not Don’s intellectual approach to things.

            Mikey’s insinuation during that argument between Leo and Raph was that there was some sort of sexual tension between the two.  He hadn’t meant it of course; Mikey knew that Leo was his; heart, body, and soul.  Don did have to hand it to Mikey though; his brother’s uncanny insight had given him the ability to say exactly the right thing to get those two to stop fighting.

            Leo and Raph had looked at each other and Don could practically see their beaks curl back with distaste at the aspersion.  When Leo had told Mikey it wasn’t like that at all, Mikey had asked why they continued to argue about something when they both knew what worked best for them as a team.  He’d laughed and said that striking out of the shadows to take down an enemy was sexier than rashly jumping out into the open and that all four of them knew that was true.

            Raph had bristled a bit at that and reminded Mikey that he’d shown a little hero worship towards the Nightwatcher during his heyday.  Mikey had agreed with him; saying that what he admired was not necessarily Nightwatcher’s methods, but the fact that he was out there kicking butt.  Now that they’d resumed their roles as ninjas to protect the city, bold and brass wasn’t necessary.

            Leo had quietly told Raph that he wasn’t trying to diminish the Nightwatcher’s past role or his success.  All Leo wanted to do was give them a game plan that suited all of their strengths and talents.

            Then Mikey had chuckled and joked about the thing that had been eating at Don.  Mikey had said, _“Nightwatcher’s tactics work for your personality, dude.  Donnie’s too gentle and too much of a pacifist to do crazy or stupid things.  You wouldn’t wanna leave him out of a good fight, would you?”_

            Raph had shrugged, giving Don an unfathomable look as he’d said, _“Nah, I guess not.  Wouldn’t want ta spoil the genius’ chance ta have some fun.”_

            To Donatello those few words had sounded like an indictment of his character; a subtle put-down of sorts.  Even though Mikey had been kidding it seemed to Don that Raph really believed that he was something of a coward.

            Don wandered around the lair, noting that someone had left the television on and guessing that Leo had offered Mikey a better diversion since neither was anywhere to be seen.  Raph’s bedroom door was closed and Don sighed, knowing his brother was up there soundly sleeping without a care in the world.

            The restlessness that Don was feeling had a simple root cause in his current dissatisfaction with the status quo.  He wasn’t a coward; never had been, never would be.  Don just didn’t share his brother’s philosophy of jumping into a situation with fists flying before ever finding out if some other tactic would work better.  He had a more charitable outlook towards the bulk of humanity than that of his three brothers.

            Somehow his feet had brought him to the small room where Master Splinter stored his remembrances.  On a shelf inside sat Raph’s Nightwatcher helmet and Don walked over to pick it up.

            He was struck not for the first time with how insightful David Merryweather had been in choosing Raphael to pass the torch of Nightwatcher on to.  Fulfilling the old man’s wishes and avenging his death had been the kind of mission that gave Raph a purpose, something he desperately needed when Leonardo left for South America.

            On the floor was a large wooden chest and Don opened the top to find the rest of the Nightwatcher’s outfit inside.  Setting the helmet aside, he reached in and lifted the suit out.

            The metallic parts of the suit still gleamed and the leather was soft to the touch.  Don pressed it to his face and inhaled deeply, easily catching the enticing scent of his brother on the material.  He wondered what it was like to wear something like this, something designed specifically for the purpose of taking on the persona of a vigilante.

            Don had no idea what suddenly possessed him, but before he could consciously think about it, he was stepping into the outfit.  Raph was bulkier than he was but the suit still fit well enough, so Don pulled on the boots and then picked up the helmet once more.

            For a minute he paused, hesitant.  His heart was thumping madly in his chest and he had a passing thought that maybe this was what it felt like to be possessed.  Then he put the helmet on.

            The next few hours were almost a blur.  Don lived the outfit; becoming the Nightwatcher.  It was almost like he’d given himself over to the spirit of the suit’s creator.  He even used the manriki like an expert, though he’d only trained with that weapon a few times in his life.

            Upon his return home, Don carefully put the helmet and the outfit back where they belonged.  A last glance around proved that no one in his family had noticed he’d gone out and he went up to his room feeling slightly giddy with his successes.  Don fell into a deep sleep; the best he’d gotten in quite some time.

            “Okay Raph, out with it,” Mikey said, rushing into the kitchen just as his three brothers were sitting down to breakfast the next morning.

            “Out with what twerp?” Raph asked, handing the box of cereal over to Leo when he was done with it.

            Leo paused before pouring the cereal in order to give Mikey his attention, curious as to what had gotten his partner so riled up when they’d only just finished practice ten minutes earlier.  The youngest brother had veered off to check the programming line-up on a television channel he liked to watch while the other three had gone in to eat.

            “The news said that the police arrested street gang members in three different incidents last night and they’re hinting that someone had already caught them and left them tied up for the cops,” Mikey said in an accusatory tone.  “That sounds an awful lot like what the Nightwatcher used to do.”

            “’Used ta do’ being the operative words there, Mikey,” Raph said before spooning a bite of food into his mouth.  He seemed unperturbed by Mikey’s veiled accusation.

            Leo was looking at Raph speculatively and Don, not wanting a brawl to start, said, “It sounds like an imposter has taken it on themselves to pick up where Nightwatcher left off.  They’ll either get tired of it or get caught.”

            “Or get their ass shot off,” Raph said in an offhand manner.  “They better not tarnish my image while they’re at it.”

            “Your suit is still where you left it, isn’t it?” Leo asked.

            Raph glanced up and gave Leo a withering look.  “Yeah fearless, it ain’t been touched since I put it away.  I ain’t got any need ta wear that outfit anymore.  Ya’ satisfied?”

            A corner of Leo’s mouth lifted.  “Yep.  Mikey, Raph is not the Nightwatcher anymore.  Sit down and have some breakfast.”

            Although the news continued throughout the day to play up the supposed return of the Nightwatcher, none of Don’s brothers paid much attention to it.  Nor did they say anything about it when they went out on patrol that night, though Don got the feeling that they were hoping for a sighting of the imposter in order to take him down.

            They hadn’t discussed such a possibility, but Don knew that’s what he’d want to do if he hadn’t actually been the culprit himself.  One of the news reports had even shown a grainy photo that someone had taken of him in the Nightwatcher suit leaving the scene of his final escapade the night before.

            Two weeks passed before the urge to go out as the Nightwatcher became too much for Don to withstand.  Once more he waited for his family to retire for the evening before sneaking down to retrieve the costume.

            Don couldn’t risk taking Raph’s motorcycle out though he would have loved to feel the throb of power between his legs.  Instead he went on foot to a section of town where he knew petty thieves liked to operate.  It wasn’t long before he saw some action as he caught a pair breaking into a computer repair store.

            After wrapping them up with printer cables, which seemed apropos considering Don’s previous job, he left them propped against the entrance to the store and watched from a roof top as the police arrived.  Grinning from ear to ear with satisfaction and his blood racing with an infusion of adrenaline, Don turned to go find another set of villains to waylay.

            Just as he was passing a storage shed on the roof of an adjacent building, someone shot out of its darkened interior to grab him.  Caught off guard and off balance, Don was dragged inside and pushed into the middle of the shed before hearing the door slam shut.

            Spinning around, Don flicked on the powerful headlamps that were part of his helmet and immediately spotted Raph blocking the entrance.

            “Shut those damn things off,” Raph growled, one hand up in front of his eyes.

            Although he was caught, Don was slow to comply, wanting to delay his complete humiliation for just a moment longer.  Realizing there was no way out of the situation, he extinguished the lamps.

            For a few seconds the frozen tableau held while both Don and Raph’s eyes adjusted to the darkness.  Finally Raph made a noise in the back of his throat and reached up to pull the curtains back from the barred window above the door, letting in both moonlight and the glow from the light fixture attached to the outside of the shed.

            “Did ya’ think I was too dumb ta recognize my own suit?” Raph asked.  “That picture was terrible, but I looked it up on the internet and enlarged it enough ta be sure.  Take that helmet off and talk ta me.”

            Don actually debated for a second his chances for taking Raph down and escaping without having to show himself.  Raph’s eyes narrowed as though he was reading Don’s thoughts and his hands crept to the handles of his sai.

            Reluctantly Don complied with Raph’s demand and removed the helmet.  He kept his expression neutral as he met his brother’s gaze.

            “Now I suppose you want to know why,” Don said, his voice coming out even despite how jittery he was feeling.

            Raph didn’t answer right away and Don suddenly realized his brother’s incredible golden eyes were no longer meeting his, but were instead raking over Don’s body gloved inside the leather suit.  It gave Don a strange feeling, almost as if Raph were peeling the outfit off of him with his gaze.

            “Yeah,” Raph finally said, his voice deeper.  “Ya’ trying ta prove something?”

            Emboldened both by the suit and Raph’s seductive presence, Don asked, “Why do you ask that?  Do you think I need to prove something?  Maybe you’d like to find out the hard way that I’m not as much of a pacifist as you guys seem to think I am.”

            Raph’s tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, his eyes taking on a hooded look as he took a step closer to Don.  “He touched a nerve, didn’t he?”

            “I don’t have to apologize for who I am,” Don said somewhat heatedly.  “All of you think that because I’m not the first to jump into a fight that makes me a coward.  You think all you have to do is look at me sideways and I’ll be intimidated.  Well you’re wrong.  I’m not afraid of you or anyone else.  If you want to ignore me then ignore me, but stop acting like I’m beneath your contempt or I’ll . . .  I’ll kick your ass.”

            “What makes ya’ think that I believe you’re a coward?” Raph asked, his brow furrowing.  “I’ve been fighting next ta ya’ for years and ya’ ain’t ever looked like ya’ had any fear ta me.”

            Dumbfounded, Don stared at him.  “When Leo was gone you . . . you treated me . . . like I was a j . . . joke . . . .”

            “Shell, Donnie, I was pissed because Leo was gone so damn long.  Mikey and ya’ found stuff ta do and acted like we’d never even been a team before, like ya’ didn’t care if we never got our old lives back again,” Raph said, some of his old pain showing.  “I was lashing out because of that.  I didn’t mean any of that shit I said ta ya’.”

            “I put on the suit because I wanted to understand you better,” Don blurted out.  He felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing.

            “Ya’ did?” Raph asked, his voice mellowing once more.  “Why’d ya’ suddenly feel like ya’ needed ta understand _me_?”

            Don didn’t fail to catch the emphasis on the word ‘me’.  The way Raph was looking at him made Don’s skin feel all tingly.

            “It doesn’t matter,” Don muttered, pulling his eyes away from Raph’s with an effort.  “I won’t wear it again.”

            Raph’s hands were on his chest before Don had a chance to move.  Don’s eyes shot upwards in surprise so that he was looking into the fiery depths of Raph’s passionate gaze.

            “I like the way it looks on ya’,” Raph said.  “I like the way it feels on ya’ too.”

            His hands caressed the leather from Don’s chest to his shoulders then moved down to the first buckle, snapping it loose with practiced ease.  Caught in Raph’s mesmeric stare, Don was unable to move as Raph’s hands found their way to his midriff and opened the second buckle.

            Don’s breath caught as Raph’s hands remained on their downward course, sliding across the leather that covered Don’s groin and inner thighs.  The action pressed the soft leather against Don’s skin, making his belly tighten with need.

            “Is it just the suit?” Don asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

            Raph’s hands stopped for a moment.  “No,” he answered gruffly.  “I’ve been hot for ya’ since before Leo ever left on his little vacation.  It didn’t seem right ta bring it up then, especially after ya’ acted like ya’ wished I’d been the one who’d left.  Then he was back and got together with Mikey and ya’ never even talked ta me about that.  I figured that was your way of saying I should keep my distance.”

            “I thought you were indifferent to me,” Don told him.  “I thought it was because I’m not like you, Leo, and Mikey.”

            Don stopped talking then, not because he had nothing else to say, but because Raph’s mouth cut off his speech.  Raph’s tongue was hot, moist, and strong as it pressed into Don’s, the force of his passion leaving Don breathless.

            Raph shoved Don back as he kissed him, stopping only when he had his brother up against the wall.  Don could feel Raph’s groin pushing against his and realized that his brother had dropped down.  His shaft was solid and hard and Don knew he must have been hiding a fair sized boner for some time during their conversation.

            “Raph,” Don gasped as his brother’s mouth left his.

            “I’m gonna make love ta ya’ right here, genius,” Raph announced, his fingers already working the zipper on the Nightwatcher costume.  “I’m gonna screw your brains out.  Tell me ya’ want me ta fuck ya’.”

            Since every fantasy Don had ever had about Raph had ended with his brother’s cock in his ass, Don couldn’t very well lie.  “Yes, yes.  Please fuck me, Raph.  Please.”

            Raph’s low dark chuckle was the last straw and Don stopped trying to hide his own erection.  It pressed against the inside of the leather pants and Raph’s hand dropped to squeeze it through the material, making Donatello jump and shudder.

            Don scrabbled at the suit as Raph released his cock so that he could finish unzipping it.  While Don wriggled out of the costume, Raph recaptured his erection and began to stroke it until streams of pre-cum were dripping from the tip.

            Raph only waited long enough for Don to remove one leg from the suit before his finger, wet with Don’s secretions, pushed its way into Don’s rectum.  His prep work was fast and rough but Don wasn’t complaining, all he wanted was for Raph to get on with it.

            Don was surprised again when Raph hooked a leg behind his and swept his feet from under him.  Catching Don as he slid down the wall, Raph guided his brother onto his carapace and then kneeled in the space between Don’s legs.

            Catching a glimpse of Raph’s turgid cock as his brother loomed over him, Don felt a slight touch of fear at the size.  Raph’s penis glistened with the moisture from his pre-cum, which Raph was hastily spreading over his shaft, his lust filled gaze focused on Don’s tight entrance.

            When Raph’s hand returned to Don’s painfully swollen erection, the genius forgot his trepidation, churring with anticipation.  He felt the head of Raph’s cock probing his opening and concentrated on relaxing his muscles, consciously forcing himself not to tense up as Raph breached him.

            Despite Raph’s guttural utterances, the hot head took his time sliding into Don.  He had to release Don’s cock in order to brace himself, his forearms on either side of Don’s body as he sank his hot, throbbing member into his brother.

            For his part, Don tilted his hips as much as he could, so eager to be filled that the pain of being stretched so completely meant little to him.  His own erection pressed against Raph’s belly, thrumming with delight each time the rough scutes rubbed against it.

            Raph paused for a moment once he was fully embedded in Don in order to lean down and capture his brother’s mouth again in a heated kiss.  Don gripped Raph’s biceps tightly as his brother began to thrust, breaking the kiss only after he’d begun to move.

            Don panted as Raph pounded his ass, muttering filthy endearments into Don’s ear as he fucked him.  Letting go of Raph’s arm with one hand, Don grabbed his own dick and began to stroke it, matching Raph’s rhythm as he worked himself up.

            Raph suddenly leaned back, shoving his hands under Don’s thighs and pulling them onto his arms.  On his knees, Raph snapped his hips forward hard, again and again.  Each time he thrust, Raph hit something inside of Don that had the genius seeing stars.

            It didn’t take much of that before Don’s whole world lit up like an exploding super nova.  His orgasm made him shout Raph’s name aloud, the sound vibrating the walls of the shed.

            “Shit, Donnie.  Fuck!  This is good, this is . . .  fuck!  Oh yeah, fuck!  Ngh!  Donnie!” Raph’s vulgar words ended in a hoarse cry as he shot his load deep into Don’s body.

            Raph’s hips continued to buck forward slightly as he rode out his orgasm.  Don knew he was going to be sore in the morning, but at the moment he couldn’t feel anything but the comforting euphoria of his release.

            When Raph finally slipped out of Don’s ass, he carefully placed his brother’s legs on the floor, making sure that Don’s cock had receded into its protective pouch before he draped his body on top of Don’s.

            Though both were breathing heavily, they indulged in a deeply sensuous and satisfying kiss.  Don’s hands caressed Raph’s bridges and Raph pulled Don’s mask off so that he could trace his fingers over the whole of Don’s face.

            “Ya’ wanna be my partner for life, Donnie?” Raph asked, his voice gentle.

            “I’ve been hoping you’d ask me that,” Don replied happily.

            “Ya’ could’ve asked me ya’ know,” Raph said.  “Ya’ didn’t need ta run around as the Nightwatcher ta get my attention.”

            “I wasn’t really doing it to get your attention,” Don admitted, “but I’m glad it worked out that way.”

            “So what do ya’ say ta keeping the suit in your room instead of locked up in that stuffy chest?” Raph asked, a lecherous expression creeping back onto his face.

            “Leather really does it for you, huh?”  Don grinned at him.  “Well, it does it for me too, especially when you’re the one wearing it.  How about I make a matching suit and they can be our little secret?”

            “There ya’ go,” Raph agreed readily.  “I’m glad you’re different from me, Mikey and Leo, don’t ever think I ain’t.  That difference is what made me fall for ya’ in the first place.  I love ya’ and I love the way your mind works.”

            “Oh yeah?” Don asked, a mischievous smile etching his lips.  “Wait until you see the modifications I plan to add to my new suit.”

            Raph’s loud laughter had a deliciously salacious ring to it.  It was a sound Don intended to draw from his brother as often as possible.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely art certificate was created by SakyCchan  
> 


End file.
